Whispers In The Dark
by Vozana666
Summary: The death of Harry Potter was indeed a sad affair. But was it really a death? Drarry- Draco/Harry, Male/Male, strong themes. I'd honestly give this an R rating. Vampirism.
1. Chapter 1

Whispers In The Dark.

ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I own this particular plot.

So, before posting the next chapter, I would like at least five reviews. That'd be great.

Sorry if there are any grammatical errors of any sort.

Enjoy.

ps. Dumbledore isn't dead.

"He couldn't breathe," Hermione said, her voice quivering slightly, "he couldn't even move!"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, her gaze locked on Hermione as she told the events of what happened.

"I tried to save him," she said, "I really did...but I was obviously too late!"

(***)

The funeral for Harry Potter was a big affair. Hermione didn't like it much, because wizards from around the world, some who didn't even know Harry personally, were attending and acting as if they were suffering some big loss, when the reality was, there was no longer someone to save them from Lord Voldemort.

It was selfish of them to believe they had the right to be there. It was wrong.==

"He would have hated this," Ron said, looking downcast at his shoes, "all these people lying..."

Hermione nodded.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Ron said, "he seemed perfectly healthy, but...this shouldn't have happened."

There was a silence in the back row, while everyone else said their goodbyes. The back row contained Harry's real friends, and family. They should have been in the front row. But apparently they were of the minority when it came to importance. People who didn't even know Harry personally sat in the front, their faces wet. Ron wanted to hex the lot of them.

"Th-this is bullshit," Hermione muttered, catching Ron off guard, for she rarely ever swore, "we should be up the front. We should be saying goodbye...he was OUR best friend!" she turned and began crying softly into Ron's shoulder, Ron pat her back, supportively, but he knew it wouldn't really do much.

Luna Lovegood came walking towards Ron and Hermione, a bouquet of red roses in her arms. She smiled softly at Ron as she tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"I bought some roses," she said, "I thought we could each take one and put it on his grave."

Hermione smiled, "that's beautiful Luna..."

"It has a charm on them," Luna said, "so they don't die."

Neville walked up stiffly, "I keep expecting the coffin lid to open and for Harry to jump out."

Everyone nodded.

"I thought, sometimes, that he was practically immortal," Seamus said, "everything he went through...and he just never seemed to stop...living."

"Do you think...You Know Who was behind it?" Neville asked.

"Don't call him that!" Ron snapped, making everyone in the back row look at the small group that had come together, "Harry called him by his name! We should too!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Neville mumbled an apology.

"It's fine Neville...just a little on edge right now."

Once the ceremony was over, the back row of students stayed behind as everyone left to go home. Ron didn't restrain himself from glaring at a few Aurors whom he knew had given Harry a hard time in fifth year. Hermione told him to stop it, but said it half heartedly.

"Do you even know what happened Hermione?" Seamus asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said, looking at the grave, it said;

Harry Potter

July 31 1980 - December 9 1997

Beloved Son and Friend

Forever in our Hearts

"He just...stopped breathing," Hermione said, "we were in the library and he just, froze, and I asked him what was wrong and he kept pointing towards his throat and he couldn't breathe, or talk, and then, he stopped moving all together, but he still had a pulse and his eyes were wide open!"

Everyone looked horrified.

"And by the time I got him to the Hospital Wing...his pulse was gone and just...everything happened too fast...I couldn't save him, I-."

Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as she began crying again, Ron hugging her close to him.

They stuck the roses on top of the head stone and placed a permanent sticking charm on then, so they wouldn't get blown away by the wind, or stolen. As they walked back towards Hogwarts, the conversation of Harry's death continued.

"Did you ask Madam Pomfrey what could have caused such a thing to happen?" asked Neville, "she would probably know-."

"I asked," Hermione said, cutting Neville off, "but she had no idea, none at all."

Seamus snorted, "I doubt that, she's a trained Medi-witch. She's meant to be experienced."

"Doesn't mean she knows everything Seamus," Ron said.

Seamus went on to argue the point, but got a vicious prod in the shoulder from Lavender, who was walking behind him.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should go to Hogsmeade," Neville said, "but lets get out of these clothes, they're uncomfortable."

They all agreed silently and headed off to their respective dorms.

(***)

A few months later, it was the end of seventh year and everyone was packing and getting ready to leave. Outside the boy dormitory window, you could see Harry's grave.

"I don't want to leave him there Hermione," Ron said, "it just doesn't feel right. Him being here, alone, and us leaving and continuing on with our lives..."

Hermione nodded, "I know..."

Hermione picked up a book from the floor, it was Harry's. A book Hermione had gotten him for his birthday, "but, at least he was buried at the place he liked to call home."

"Doesn't make it feel less wrong. It feels like we're abandoning him."

Ron looked over to the Owlery, "do you think we should take Hedwig?"

Hermione nodded, "of course."

They took their trunks down the steps and smiled at everyone looking excited to go back home, to move on with their lives. For the end of school.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I want to say goodbye to Harry first."

(***)

Draco Malfoy sat in his dormitory room. Everyone had left and were currently boarding the train. Draco was to apparate home with Severus when the man was ready to leave. This could take hours, he knew, so he got off of his bed and left the dormitory. He wasn't paying attention to where his feet were taking him, he just knew he needed to be out of the castle for a little while.

By the time he finally stopped, he was outside and standing in front of Harry's grave.

Draco had obviously never gotten along with the boy. Hell, he had tried, multiple times, to get along with Harry and become his friend, but at the same time Draco was supposed to be following in his fathers footsteps and joining the Death Eaters. It didn't make trying to be friends with the boy Voldemort wanted to kill easy.

Draco had bullied Harry out of necessity, rather than actual hate for the boy.

Draco looked down at the picture of Harry. The picture didn't move and he looked depressed. Well; who would be happy about being dead? About being buried six feet underground. Naturally; nobody would. But they could have at least chosen a happier picture for Merlin's sake.

It didn't exactly make sense to Draco why it mattered to him so much. He didn't hate Harry. He never could bring himself to. But that didn't mean he cared about him. Harry never tried to get along with him, not at all.

Draco kicked the ground, "you're an idiot, Potter," he said, though, it didn't feel the same, "a bloody idiot. Who else have I got to pick on now?"

He sat down on the grass and crossed his legs, not caring that he may get grass stains on his nicely tailored suit.

"You're supposed to be alive," Draco said, "and I'm supposed to be pushing you around, for the last time, and telling you you're an idiot and you're going to die at the Dark Lord's hands. Even though I never truly believed you would. I always thought you would win. But, hey, that's between us, right?" he said to the picture on Harry's headstone, feeling only slightly stupid for talking to it, as if it were Harry, "you're meant to be sitting with your two friends. And, you're meant to be living with that red headed cult you love so much. And I'm pretty sure Weasley would have forced you to marry his sister; you know which Weasley I'm referring to."

Draco shrugged, "it's funny, here I am, your enemy, mapping out your life for you. One that you'll never get the chance to live...but your life pretty much sucked anyway, didn't it? Everyone expecting you to kill Y-...Voldemort. They expected you to save them and you were only a kid, really. Only fifteen. Two years later you die and half the people who turned up at your funeral were people who expected you to save them. That was the only thing they were sad about. Their hero was dead. They never really cared about you, and your life, other than the fact that you were meant to save their necks."

Draco stood up, and brushed off the back of his pants, "the one life you got to live and even I know it fucking sucked."

He looked around, Severus was beginning to walk towards him, he looked back down at Harry's headstone, "well...bye Potter."

(***)

After having left Hogwarts, Draco still came back to Harry's grave, he talked to him for a little while and then went back home. In Draco's eyes, this was the only way he was ever going to be able to be friends with Harry.

His father didn't like it, not at all, and tried to keep Draco within the manor at all times due to this. But that didn't stop Draco.

He was planning on going for a walk that night, well, that is what he told his father. But of course, he was going to Hogwarts to go and talk to Harry for a little while. When his mother knocked on the door.

"Come in," Draco said, putting a scarf around his neck.

Narcissa entered the room and shut the door behind her, "you can't leave tonight."

Draco scowled, "why not?" he said, his voice coming out in a slight whine.

"Tonight is when we discover who your soul mate is," Narcissa said, "it's expensive magic. I'd prefer it if I didn't have to pay the man twice just because you found it less important than going out and seeing Potter."

"How did you-."

"A mother always knows Draco."

Draco sighed and took his scarf and coat off, "fine, but can we make this quick?"

(***)

Draco walked into his father's study, slightly annoyed when he saw the ministry worker, something-something Hitchcov sitting in his father's chair. He didn't want to know who his supposed soulmate was. Draco wanted to just go through his regular schedule.

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy," said Hitchcov, smiling politely.

"Draco," Draco said, "Mr Malfoy is my father."

Where normally this would be a jokey, polite remark, Draco said it with an icy tone, making the ministry worker shy away ever so slightly.

"When will Mr Lucius Malfoy be getting here?" asked Hitchcov, looking around the small study, as if Lucius was hiding in the shadows.

"He should be here soon," Narcissa said, she appeared to be flattening the small crinkles in her dress. But Draco knew that she was in fact wiping the sweat from her palms. Malfoy's were not meant to get nervous, no matter the occasion.

"Do we have to wait for him?" Draco asked, "as long as I'm here, we should be fine to go one with it."

Hitchcov shrugged, "parents usually like to participate in these things. Like watching a child take their first steps."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco, be polite," his mother reprimanded him.

"Sorry."

Ten minutes later, Lucius entered the office, looking tired, "oh, yes, we decided on doing this tonight."

Narcissa nodded and turned to Hitchcov, "we're ready to go."

(***)

After a few minutes they waited while Hitchcov went over the spell a few times and got out a little bowl with water in it. He made it levitate in the middle of a lightly drawn circle, the water reflecting the light around the room and the intricate patterns on the study's ceiling.

Draco felt a little on edge. He didn't really like having his future path set out for him. Hell, he'd been annoyed when his father had basically forced him to become a Death Eater, because it seemed to be the family business. Draco had wanted nothing to do with Voldemort, and with the Dark Mark currently on his arm, he still wanted nothing to do with the man. Not because he was evil. But because Draco just didn't enjoy being forced into things.

And finding out his supposed "soul mate" was just another one of those things he was being forced into. HIs mother and father just wouldn't let him discover who he loved on his own. Everything in the Malfoy family had to be precise. Had to be perfect.

There was no room for mistakes in a family like the Malfoy's.

Hitchcov said a bunch of Latin words that Draco didn't understand, and honestly wasn't all that interested in hearing. He looked around the study, seeing as there was literally nothing else to do while the man rambled on in the dying language, and he didn't exactly feel comfortable staring at him. He looked at his parents, who were standing patiently waiting. Watching.

He wished he had his parents patience. He really needed it right now.

"Draco, please take this knife and make the slightest cut on your finger and let the blood drip into the bowl."

Draco blew air out of his nose harshly, as if he were a dragon. The thought of fire coming out made him chuckle. He cut himself off when he received strange looks from Hitchcov and his parents.

Sighing, he took the knife out of Hitchcov's hand and pricked his finger with it, blood slowing forming at the opening of the cut. He held his finger over the bowl and watched as his blood made patterns in the water.

More Latin was said and Draco watched the bowl intensely.

A slip of parchment rose to the surface of the water, and Draco snatched it out of the bowl before anyone else could. The parchment was dry, despite having just come out of slightly freezing water. He unfolded it three times and read the name on it.

(***)

When Draco read the name, he froze. It made no sense at all. How could that particular name be written on the parchment? Out of all the names in the world.

Draco cleared his throat, "I-I think something went terribly wrong."

Narcissa frowned while Lucius turned his gaze to Hitchcov, who looked confused.

"This is an ancient spell," Hitchcov said, "the most professional and perfected over the centuries it has existed. There is no way it could have gone wrong."

"Then maybe you did it wrong," Draco snapped, "because the name on this piece of paper just so happens to belong to a dead person," he ripped the slip of parchment into tiny little pieces and let it fall to the study's floor.

Hitchcov shook his head, "no...no that does not make sense..."

"What is it?" Narcissa asked, "why does it not make sense? Draco must just be one of the unlucky few-."

"The spell does not pick out people who are dead," Hitchcov said, "if the soulmate is dead then no parchment appears-."

"But I saw them die!" Draco exclaimed, "and if they'd been buried alive, he would be dead for sure by now- it's been three years!"

Lucius looked to Draco, "whose name is written on the parchment, Draco?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the spot, it felt awkward to say, they'd been childhood enemies after all...

"Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

WHISPERS IN THE DARK.

Chapter Two.

Draco didn't know what was harder to absorb. The fact that Harry Potter was supposedly his soulmate, or the fact that Harry Potter was supposedly alive. Both were difficult to believe. He and Harry had always been enemies at school, Draco had always hated Harry and he was sure that his feelings were reciprocated by Harry himself.

The only time Draco hadn't hated Harry was the few visits he had made to Harry's grave.

Draco had been to Harry's funeral. He had been hiding in the background, making sure nobody saw him. He was sure he would be very unwelcome by Harry's group of friends.

It'd been three years and as far as Draco knew, Harry was still in the coffin. How could he possibly be alive?

They needed to get him out.

(***)

He disappearated outside the wards of Malfoy Manor, hoping not to alert his parents of his leaving. He was allowed to disapparate and apparate in and out of the house, because he was a Malfoy relative. But Draco didn't know how his parents would react to him going after and trying to rescue Harry.

Draco frowned as he realised for the second time that Potter had permanently changed to Harry.

He landed right outside of the Hogwarts gates. He hated having to walk for so long just to get to Harry's grave.

After about ten minutes of walking, Draco gave up and decided to run instead.

When Draco got there, the grave looked untouched as usual. But Draco felt something different. It didn't feel dead. It felt alive. Completely alive.

Draco didn't know whether it was mind over matter, but he didn't plan on wasting too much time pondering over it.

(***)

Due to the fact that the wards around Hogwarts would have alarmed others of magic being used around Harry's grave, he had to resort to muggle items. Such as a shovel.

It would take Draco most of the night.

(***)

The sun was just beginning to rise when Draco began to panic. He was sure Hagrid would be awake soon, and how would he explain this if the half giant saw it? "Oh, sorry, I was digging this up because a magical piece of parchment basically said that Harry's actually alive. Ps; he's also my soulmate."

Draco shook his head and began to dig deeper. He was almost finished and could see the dark wood of the coffin in front of him.

Draco wondered why Harry hadn't had a traditional wizard funeral, instead, he had had a muggle one.

Finally, the shovel scraped across the hard lid of the coffin and Draco climbed out of the hole he had created and opened the coffins lid.

(***)

Harry woke up suddenly and gazed up at the pink, yellow and blue sky.

Wait...the sky?

He sat up, bones in his back and neck cracking as he did so, he tried to stand, but his legs were dead.

"Need a hand?"

Harry looked up and noticed Draco Malfoy looking at him with something close to wonder.

"Malfoy?"

"Just let me help you get out."

Harry nodded and held out a hand for Draco to grab. It took two minutes for Harry to get out, seeing as the pins and needles in his legs didn't help the situation much.

"You of all people coming to get me out of that piece of shit?" Harry said, pointing back towards the coffin, "you'd honestly think they'd have gotten me something better...maybe one with a coffee maker."

Draco laughed, "you were dead."

"Well, that's beside the point," he started hitting his legs, trying to get rid of the numbness due to lack of circulation, "but seriously, why you?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm the only one who knew you were alive."

Harry frowned, "how long have I been down there?"

(***)

Draco explained to Harry about the three years and what had happened during them. Ron had married Hermione when they had been nineteen, Ginny Weasley had gone to dating Dean Thomas and they were currently engaged. Molly didn't approve.

"How do you know so much about the Weasley's?" Harry asked.

"Well, because they're friends with you, and you being 'dead', they became basically celebrities. They're rich now."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Anything else you want to know?"

Harry nodded, "yes, I want to know a lot of things, like why the fuck was I in a coffin for three fucking years!" he exclaimed.

"Everyone thought you were de-."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Harry looked back towards Hogwarts, "Dumbledore would have known I was alive! But he did nothing!"

"H-"

"Just shut up Malfoy."

Draco nodded and pushed Harry to start walking outside of Hogwarts wards.

(***)

"Why do I have to stay here?" Harry asked, walking through the front door of Malfoy Manor, "why can't I go see Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know how they'd react to seeing their childhood friend alive and well," Draco smirked, "however, you look tired, so I think you should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired, all I ever did in that coffin was sleep-."

"You look dead on your feet."

Harry frowned, "was that a pun?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "just let me show you to one of the guest rooms."

Draco practically dragged Harry up the stairs, and down the hallway leading to Draco's bedroom.

"The guest bedroom you'll be staying in will be next door to mine," Draco said.

"Why?"

Draco paused for a moment, he didn't really know why either.

"There's a lot of hallways," Draco finally settled on saying, "don't want you to get lost, after all."

Draco stood in front of the door and opened it, "it's not much," he said.

Queen sized bed, massive windows to allow lots of light, a door which opened to show a bathroom.

"Not much?" Harry asked, "compared to a coffin this is paradise!"

(***)

Draco went to go to sleep in his room, feeling tired as hell after having to dig the muggle way to get Harry out, which Draco was silently proud of himself for, because he could have just given up half way like he normally ended up doing.

Where as Harry had straight away gone for the shower and had been in there for a good two hours, enjoying the warmth and trying to get rid of the stench of stale sweat and coffin off of him. The more he showered the less dead he felt.

After a few more minutes, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, before laying on top of the queen sized bed.

(***)

Draco woke up in the middle of the afternoon. He could hear conversation happening between two men. He realised it was between Harry and his father.

He quickly got up and out of bed. Making sure that his hair looked non-mused and that his clothing was straight, he quickly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where the two men were drinking coffee and talking civil to one another.

"Good afternoon Draco," Lucius said, placing his empty coffee mug on the bench, "how did you sleep."

Draco swallowed thickly, "fine father."

Lucius nodded, "so. I see you got Harry out of his coffin."

"I wish you wouldn't call it my coffin," Harry said, "that thing has given me claustrophobia."

"Very well," Lucius said, "my apologies."

"Apology accepted."

Draco looked between the two as if they had gone mad.

"You alright Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking a little concerned.

Draco shook his head, clearing it of the small fog of confusion that had decided to settle there, "yeah, I'm fine," Draco said, grabbing a coffee mug and pouring already prepared coffee into it, "just shocked that the two of you are getting along so well. You know. Not trying to kill each other."

Harry smiled, "I don't feel the need to hold onto old grudges, and Lucius thought the same thing."

Harry was calling his father Lucius now? What in the name of Merlin-.

"Father, a moment?"

Lucius nodded and got off of the stool he had been sitting on. He followed Draco into the famously known Malfoy library, which was known to be one of the biggest wizarding libraries ever. Beating even Hogwarts, and the Ministry of Magic.

"Why are you being so nice to Harry?" Draco asked, "and why is he being so nice to you?"

Lucius smirked, "as he said, he didn't feel the need to hold onto old grudges, and I felt the same seeing as he is to be my future son in law."

Draco turned red in the face, "you don't know that," Draco looked furious, "besides, Potter probably isn't even gay- besides, how come he's calling you Lucius, but he's still calling me Malfoy?!"

Lucius shrugged, "why are you still calling him Potter?"

Draco frowned.

"Besides Draco," Lucius said, "the parchment would not have said Harry's name if Harry had not been alive, or unavailable due to his sexual orientation."

"Meaning?"

"Harry Potter is either gay or bisexual, therefore meaning you have a chance, so," Lucius smiled, "don't. Screw. This. Up."

Lucius walked out of the library, leaving Draco there, stunned at the sudden revelation.

But the previous discussion brought something else to the front of Draco's mind.

How the hell was he supposed to tell Potter that he was apparently Draco's soul mate?

(***)

"Mother, what do I do?"

Narcissa put down her book and looked over, concernedly, at Draco, "whatever you think will help Draco, dear."

"But, he might freak out on me," Draco said, "it's not every day that your ex, or possibly still, childhood enemy walks up to you and says, 'hi. You're my soulmate. Let's get married and have gay babies together,' is it?"

Narcissa snorted and folded her hands into her lap, "look. Draco. I think, that maybe Harry isn't as hot headed as he used to be, therefore he might be a little more understanding of the situation than he would have been, especially when he was fifteen years old. He's an adult now Draco," Narcissa sighed, "you realise, you don't HAVE to do this," she walked over to Draco and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "we just want the best for you. And. I know for a fact you've had a crush on Harry since third year."

"Mother!"

Narcissa smiled, "oh come on, Draco. I remember when you ran into my room, just before school began, crying, saying that you thought you were gay and you hoped that we wouldn't disown you because of it," she began to laugh, "and then you admitted to having this massive crush on the famous Harry Potter and then you said you wanted to hex the evil bastard because he refused to accept your friendship in your first year of Hogwarts-."

"Then you confiscated my broom for a week for saying the word, 'bastard,'."

"Indeed I did."

"So," Draco stood up and faced his mother. He had always loved his mother dearly, his father too of course. But, his mother had always seemed to understand him, and his insecurities more.

Lucius just didn't understand how Draco could even have insecurities. Lucius had stated many times, 'you're attractive, wealthy, intelligent, you have a good family and good head on your shoulders. I don't understand how you could be so insecure. You've got everything anyone could ever need to feel good about themselves,' and while most people probably would have thought Lucius narrow-minded for saying that, it was true.

He'd always had good grades in school, though he suspected that his high grades in potions mainly resided in the fact that the potions master had always been his Godfather. But he never went and talked to Severus about it. Whatever made him feel better about himself, he never questioned.

That also included the many years he had bullied poor Hermione Granger.

If he could apologise to her now, he would, in a heartbeat. He would also apologise to Ronald Weasley. But probably within eight heartbeats.

Draco shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "so...I want Harry to be my soulmate," Draco said, he shook his head, "well no matter what he's going to be my soulmate, but-."

"You want Harry to accept you-."

"Yes," Draco nodded, "but, what if he doesn't accept me."

"Then," Narcissa said, "you move on, you go about life and find someone you love and trust and grow a family with them," she picked up her book again and placed it in her bookshelf, "as I said, you don't have to marry Harry and, as you said, have 'gay babies' with him. But, we're just looking out for your best interest."

"But," Draco and Narcissa looked towards the doorway to find Lucius standing there, smiling softly at the two as they conversed, "we're not shoving it down your throat."

Draco nodded, "where's Harry."

"He went for a shower," Lucius said, "he seems to really like showering."

"I would too," Draco said, beginning to walk out of the room, "if I had been laying inside of a coffin for three years, somehow alive," he looked at both of his parents, "I'm going to talk to him about this whole...soulmate situation after he gets out of the shower. I would appreciate it if you two didn't interrupt. In any way. At all."

His parents nodded, in sync, and Draco rolled his eyes before leaving the library.

"When did our son become so..."

"Mature?" Lucius suggested.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded, laying her head on her husbands shoulder, "mature. Grown up. Adult. When did it happen?"

Lucius sighed, "it happens to every kid eventually Narcissa."

"It just happened way too soon for him," she said, "way too soon."

(***)

"Harry!"

"In the shower!"

Draco already knew that, of course. He sat down on the bed and waited patiently for the ex Gryffindor to come out. When he did, Draco tried hard not to look anywhere inappropriate as Harry walked out with only a towel around his waist.

"Sorry," Harry said, his face heating up, "I thought you were waiting outside of the room, not the bathroom."

"It's fine," Draco said, standing up and walking towards the door, "I should have said something, I'll wait outside while you change."

Harry nodded and waited for Draco to close the door before taking off the towel and changing into the same clothes he had been wearing before. His funeral suit. Just with numerous cleaning spells on it. But the thing still made him feel dirty.

"You can come in now," Harry said, sitting down where Draco had been.

Draco entered the room without a moments hesitation and looked at the clothes Harry was wearing, "I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I completely forgot to grab some new clothes for you."

Harry shook his head, "it's fine."

"I'll go and grab them now," Draco said, leaving the room again.

Anything to delay telling Harry that he was Draco's soulmate.

(***)

When Draco came back, he was carrying a pair on briefs, newly bought from a few days ago, a black turtle neck, and some dark blue jeans. He chucked them over to Harry and ushered him into the bathroom.

When Harry came out of the bathroom, Draco instantly regretted the choice of clothing he'd given to Harry. He had to bite the tip of his tongue to stop himself from groaning aloud.

The turtle neck hugged Harry's body, showing off Harry's body deliciously. The jeans were tight fitted as well, and as Harry turned around to grab his glasses off of the small desk, Draco could see his ass clearly. And what a fine piece of ass it was.

Harry put his glasses on and turned back to Draco before sitting down on the bed beside him.

"So...what's going on?" Harry asked, "you seem really nervous so I'm guessing this is incredibly important."

Boom, cliffhanger!

If you love me, you will be fabbylous and review. So...hmm...10 reviews for the next chapter? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter Three.

Draco took a deep breath and left the room. Telling Harry about the soulmate thing had been a lot easier than he had imagined it would have been.

His mother had been right. Harry wasn't the teenage boy he used to be, who used to blow up and the most inconvenient of times. But he was now a man, and said man knew when to just sit and listen and try to understand.

Harry had nodded and listened, and towards the end had put his hand on Draco's shoulder, and all he said was, "I'll see what I can do."

Draco had no idea what that meant. But it was better than Harry exploding in his face.

Draco walked into his bedroom and lay down on his bed. It was only just hitting afternoon and he already wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. But, his parents would want to know what had happened. How telling Harry had went.

He sighed before getting up again and leaving to go speak to his parents.

(***)

He found them in the kitchen, talking about something in the Daily Prophet. Cups of tea in their hands.

They both looked towards him when he entered, they immediately placed their mugs on the bench and walked towards him, both with looks mixed up of concern and curiosity on their faces.

"What happened Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"How did it go?"

Draco shrugged, "it went fine," he said, "Harry didn't blow up in my face. But he didn't accept anything either."

His mothers shoulders slumped and his father looked confused.

"So...what did happen then?" he asked.

"He said, 'I'll see what I can do,' and then I left."

Lucius frowned, "what in the name of Merlin-."

There was the sound of someone's throat clearing behind Draco, and he turned around. Harry stood there, looking slightly amused, holding a book in his hand.

"I hope you don't mind Lucius," Harry said, "but I went through your books in the library, looking for information on soul mates."

Draco cringed. Lucius had always had this slight OCD when it came to his bookshelves in the library, and even more so; the books themselves. But, Draco watched, eyes wide, as Lucius shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn't mind at all.

Was this a dream? Draco pinched the inside of his wrist. Nope. That hurt like a bitch but he was still in the kitchen.

"So...did you find anything?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head slowly, "erm...no I didn't...I just...heard my name and came down here to see what was going on."

Narcissa smiled, "nothing to worry about Harry. We were just discussing your reaction to the news."

Harry nodded slowly, "alright..."

He walked back towards the direction he came, back into what Draco assumed was the library. Draco sat down on one of the bar stools and began twiddling his thumbs, nervously.

"What's the matter?" Narcissa asked, "is there something you're not telling us?"

Draco shook his head, "no...I was just thinking...how is Harry even alive?!"

"I've contacted Severus," Lucius said, looking back towards the kitchen doorway to make sure Harry wasn't there, "he's going to bring some books of his and we're going to see if we can find anything that makes Harry's little miracle even remotely possible."

Draco nodded.

(***)

A few days later, Severus Snape apparated to the library in Malfoy Manor. He looked towards the fireplace and noticed Lucius looking over a stack of books, on the couch.

"Lucius."

Lucius jumped and turned around. He then smiled, "you shouldn't do that to a man Severus," he said, "might give him a heart attack."

"My sincerest apologies," Severus said with a smirk, he walked over to the blonde and the stack of books, taking some time to look over the titles, "these books won't help you."

Lucius frowned, "why's that?"

"I have the same books," Severus said, "and they're useless for a situation like this. That's why I didn't bring them here."

"A situation like this?"

Severus dug into the pockets of his robe. Tiny little books were sitting in his palm. He put them on the table and wandlessly, returned them to their full size.

Lucius looked down at the books, "Vampires: A Bite Sized History?" Lucius looked confused, "Severus, I don't think the boys a vampire!" he paused, "wait, was that a pun?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "forget the pun. Despite it; it's quite a good book. It was very helpful in my research."

Lucius straightened up, "let's hear it then."

Severus sat down next to Lucius and opened the book up to page thirty-seven.

"It says, that pure vampires can last without feeding, as long as they haven't had their first feed yet."

Lucius lifted a brow, "pure?"

"Vampires of a pure heart."

Lucius snorted, "seems like Potter."

"Which explains how," Severus paused for a moment, "if he is a vampire – it explains how he was alive so long."

Lucius nodded slowly, "anything else?"

"He may be a little ill after spending so much time in a coffin."

"Why?"

"The air will be too pure for his lungs," Severus said, "and he may move a little slower than he usually would."

"He's been moving normally Severus."

"Then, maybe he walks faster than most people," Severus shrugged, "either way the boy has been in a coffin for three years, and you should keep an eye on his health. And for any signs of vampirism. I have a potion that should allow him to move around in the sun, prepared for him. Just in case it is needed," Severus smirked, "which it most likely will be, because I'm hardly ever wrong in these type of situations."

It was Lucius's turn to roll his eyes, "just get out of here you stuck up twat."

Severus snorted, "alright. I'll be back after I say hello to Narcissa."

(***)

Narcissa was in the kitchen, reading the Daily Prophet, with a copy of Witch Weekly next to her hand, ready to get picked up as soon as she finished reading the current article in the newspaper, with a cup of steaming tea on her other side.

Severus walked into the kitchen and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, who turned around instantly and smiled at the man towering over her, "hello Severus, what brings you here?"

"You know why I'm here."

Narcissa shook her head, "no. What brings you to the kitchen? You simply could have ordered a house elf to get you coffee for you and Lucius."

Severus pulled at the collar of his robes, "it was getting stuffy in the library. He never makes that bloody fire go out."

"Maybe you shouldn't wear those robes all the time," Narcissa said, watching as Severus went to the bench and poured himself some coffee, "besides, when was the last time you wore something with a little colour added to it?" she took a sip from her tea.

"When I was in school; the Slytherin tie," Severus rolled his eyes, "besides, stop mothering me, I'm older than you are."

Narcissa smiled, "you know me; the mothering type. I was always following you and Lucius and telling you not to do something stupid; you'll never admit it, but you know for a fact I saved you from many detentions."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Narcissa."

Narcissa put the Daily Prophet onto the bench, which instantly lit up with fire and burned until it was simply a pile of ash. Narcissa made a small movement with her hand and the ash disappeared.

"Much you always do that?" Severus asked, "what if someone else wants to read it?"

"I don't like old newspapers cluttering up my house Severus," Narcissa said, "besides, Lucius probably has his own copy in the library waiting to be read."

Severus picked up a coffee for himself and Lucius.

"When I go in there, it'll be like walking into hell."

(***)

Harry and Draco were upstairs, doing a little of studying on their own, per Draco's request.

"I honestly have no idea how I lasted so long down there," Harry said, "it just...happened."

"It doesn't just happen Harry," Draco frowned down at the massive tome in front of him, that he had borrowed from Severus a few hours ago when the man had first arrived in the library, he looked through the index of the book. It was full of mythical creatures and old folk lore.

"You're looking through a book of mythical creatures?" Harry asked, a look of confusion on his face, "you seriously think I'm some sort of creature?"

"Wizards don't survive that long without food and water," Draco said, "we have magic, but we're still human. There has to be something to explain how you survived so long," he flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for, "and I think this is what you are."

**_A/N: it's obvious where this is going from here. Isn't it. _**

**_Oh well. If you know me well, you know I have an obsession with these type of fanfictions :)_**

**_anyways, I'mma go write chapter four for you all. _**

**_By the way, try and check out my fanfiction page on Facebook! I can't post the link on here, due to the fact that Facebook doesn't allow that. But, go on Facebook and search for admin Harry Severus Dexter Snape; that's me. And the link for my fanfiction page will be pinned to the top of the page :)_**

**_Cya :) _**


End file.
